England meets Vegas
by overratedmusings
Summary: 2 murders, one in 'jolly old England', the other in Vegas. What'll happen when British Detectives come over to join our favourite CSI's to 'help' on the case? please review. chap 8 up! new penname
1. Chapter 1

Wow, my first not-just-300-and-something-word story. i'm proud of myself. all mistakes are mine...even if i wish they weren't. oh well. I had some help from a friend of mine to develop the story...so big thanks to her (woo) . anyway enough of talking ...typing...whatever. enjoy. oh btw: italics are taylors thoughts.

Disclaimer: nope i still dont own csi...or batman...or superman...i dont own alot of things sigh oh well, i only own Taylor...and Becca well i own her character...she's based on a friend.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Doctor Grissom"

Judy turned her head to see a brunette standing opposite the reception desk, a slight accent hinted if her voice, "I'm sorry he's out at the moment, I can take a message, or you can wait, but it may take a while."

"Oh ok then" British, definitely British, "Then can you see if CSI Sidle is here, she's the other name down on here" she held a slightly crumpled piece of paper in her hand motioning to it with a nod.

"One moment," she looked at the log book in front of her, "It says here she's still in the building, I can call her for you if you want."

"No thank you, if I can, I'll find her myself," she received an odd look from the receptionist, "Oh sorry, I'm Detective Inspector Taylor Reye, I'm here to help on the Harlan case" Yep definitely British.

"Oh yeah, I was told there'd be someone coming" she reached over the desk and pulled out a visitors pass and 2 forms, "You'll need that, and you'll also need to fill out these forms, one for the pass and the other for your gun" The British woman looked down at the Glock 17 on her waist.

"Oh, I forgot about that, sorry" with a nervous laugh she filled out the forms needed to help the other CSI's and carry her gun. She handed them over and received the visitors pass which was held in the blondes hand.

"CSI Sidle will be in the break room probably, that or one of the labs" The brunette smiled at her.

"Thanks" she turned and headed in the direction the receptionist pointed. _'Hopefully this will be easy...oh who am i kidding'_

She headed down the hall, looking in the windows of the labs she passed by, _'wow we seriously need to get some of this equipment at the CID'_ she stopped in her tracks as she saw 2 men walking round the corner arguing over something…that sounded like…batman and superman?

"I'm telling you G, Batman would win that fight any day" The dude with the Texan accent said to his spiky haired cute,_ 'cute? Where'd that come from?', _friend walking beside him.

"Nah, superman would beat batman hands down", 'G' answered.

"Definitely, Superman would kick Batman's ass, his super suit is no match for pure strength, with the help of his fan girls of course" Both men looked up at the unknown woman speaking to them.

"See, she agrees with me," spiky hair beamed, "Thanks, and you owe me 50" he turned to his friend who groaned and pulled out his wallet.

She chuckled and passed them and headed towards the general direction she was directed to. Again looking into some of the labs and wishing the equipment to be at the lab at home…  
"Hey, watch it!" She jumped as a man almost ran into her, sending papers flying.

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going" she picked up some of the papers, "need any help picking this up?"

"No I got it" he looked up and met her eye level,"just be more careful ok, some of these papers are important to get bad guys behind bars" he bustled off, almost bumping into someone else, shouts of "What the hell" and "HODGES" rang down the hall.

"_That guy needs a slap" _she thought, spotting a practically empty room with someone engrossed in a forensic magazine, _"I'll bet 100 quid that's who I think it is"_. She headed directly for it and opened the door, really quietly, but she could have jumped in there and sang the loudest most annoying song she knew and still the other brunette wouldn't have moved. She crept up behind her and spotted the article she was reading,_ 'Finger print dusting: Waste of time or a dying art', hmm, she really needs a hobby…still"_.

"Well" Sara literally jumped 3 feet in the air, "Thanks for telling me you moved to Vegas." Sara spun and looked at the slightly taller brunette in front of her, _'yeah she's definitely gonna kill me'._

"Tay! What the hell?!" Sara all but throttled the other woman.

"Decided to surprise you Sar', Taylor picked up the magazine, "and I got bored".

"That wasn't funny;" She grabbed the crumpled paper from her hand and threw it on the table, "What are you doing here anyway?"  
"I'm helping you on the Harlan case" Taylor sat down smiling, "well you and Dr Grissom, of course".

"They sent you?" Sara sat opposite her, "Why?"

"Wow, I feel so loved at the moment", Tay sat back in her chair, pretending to be really hurt.

"That's not what I meant…you're a detective, you don't collect evidence in England right?"

"No, but all the evidence comes to me, God Sara you did English law and police force history for what… a year at Uni and you still don't get it"

Sara pouted, "It's complicated, and that's why I didn't join the police force here or over there".

They were interrupted by the Texan and spiky hair entered the room still fighting over the whole Batman Vs Superman thing.

"I'm serious, Batman would so win! He's got a super cool suit and everything!" Texan was practically shouting now.

"Yeah, well superman has super strength, laser vision, and can fly, really fly!"

"I thought I told you already, superman and his fan girls would kick Batman's ass!" Taylor shouted at the 2 men, her British accent returning to her original northerners' one.  
"Sorry" both mumbled and headed to the coffee pot, leaving the two women smirking behind them.  
"Wow, they don't even know you and you have them scared stiff, you gotta teach me that" Sara sounded impressed, even surprised  
"Yeah, who are you anyway?" Greg turned like he'd just remembered what he was going to ask her, almost sending the pot flying out of Nick's hands.  
"I'm Taylor, and that's..." all heads turned to the door as a very angry Catherine walked in followed by a confused looking Warrick.  
"I said I as sorry Cath" he sounded desperate, "how was I supposed to know that it was a loose connection?"

"You check before you send me under the car with my favourite jeans on, now they're ruined...who the hell are you" she spotted Taylor sitting across from Sara  
"Like I just said, I'm Taylor, I'm waiting for dr Grissom".  
"Oh" that was Catherine's response before she grabbed herself a coffee and sat down, "So how'd you get in here? If you're 'just waiting' you'd be in reception still".  
Tay looked over at Sara who shrugged and went back to Reading her forensics magazine she was looking at before she was rudely interrupted by a certain woman.  
"sorry I'm late, got stuck at the scene, was a suicide after all" Grissom came into the room, files under one arm, assignments in the other hand looking like he'd just been hit with a leaf blower.

"OK, people assignments, Sara you have a" he stopped when he saw Taylor sitting there, "who are you?"  
Taylor stood up and held out a hand, "Detective Inspector Taylor Reye from CID, England, I'm here to help you on the Harlan case" he shook her hand as everyone else, apart from Sara, has the look of surprised across their faces, " well me and my partner if she ever gets here".

"Who?" Sara looked up from the article she was reading.  
"Detective Sergeant Rebecca Reid, and no I don't think you know her" she glanced at Sara, " she's supposed to be making sure our evidence got here in one piece, can't trust airlines today"  
"Well, I'm Gil Grissom" he pointed to the guys in turn, "that's Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes and..."  
"Hi, I'm Greg Sanders" he leapt over to her and took her hand as if to shake it, "a pleasure to meet you. How is jolly old England?"  
She laughed," not so jolly, and a little on the cold and windy side", she pulled her hand away from the eager young csi and sat back down.  
"I'm pretty sure Becca will be here soon though". _'I hope or I'll kill her'_ she thought to herself.

well...what you think? review please!! no flames though...i'll cry...i'm serious.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, i am officially crying...one review...well here's chapter 2 because i have nothing else to do.

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

'_This is taking ages!'_, Becca was usually a patient woman but when it came to something stopping her from doing her job, she could lose it a bit, _'how long does it take to look up one thing, seriously it's the only box labelled evidence on the entire plane!'._

Finally after what felt like a year, "Miss, you're item will be given to you at customs, sorry for the delay and we hope you have a nice stay in Nevada", the smile of the blonde could light up Vegas, she was sure of it.

"Thank you", she dashed off before she could comment on her accent and rushed to the long line at customs.

"So, a British detective inspector huh?" ever since she'd me Greg, he hadn't left her side or shut up for the matter, "What's it like working in England?"

"Greg, leave her alone" Sara hit him over the back of the head, getting a chuckle out of Taylor.

"Leave the poor kid alone Sar'" she helped Greg up and turned back to Sara, "besides if you're like this to him with a guest in the lab, I wonder what you're like without one", that earned her a hit over the head.

"Sara" Grissom warned her, giving her a glance over his glasses before going back to his crossword.

"God he can be so annoying" she muttered under her breath dropping the magazine on the table.

"Well don't forget he is your boss" Taylor muttered back, slightly shocking Sara that someone heard what she said.

"Any way, you didn't answer my question, what's it like working in England?" Greg pouted; he did not like being ignored.

Taylor sighed, "It's not that bad, just slightly boring. Knife crimes on the rise as well robbery, but that's it. Not as exciting as Vegas I'm guessing", she forced a small laugh, "So yeah, nothing special."

"Sounds easier than here though" Nick sat down on the nearest chair, his 3rd or maybe 4th cup of coffee, "Doesn't sound like there's any chance of being kidnapped or any thing."

The team, excluding Taylor, gave him a worried glance.

"Well, not nothing like that's ever happened there, but there's always the possibility", she was really confused; _'I wonder what happened…man I gotta stop thinking to myself'._

"OH MY GOD I HATE AIRPORTS SO MUCH!" the British accent evident in the voice of the dark red haired woman who stormed through the door, fuming, swearing under her breath in Russian.

Everyone had blank looks on their faces at the arrival of the strange woman.

"Are you finished yet?" Tay asked the angry woman.

"What… oh yeah" She looked up, her green eyes meeting Taylor's brown ones.

"Ok then, guys this is Rebecca, Becca, the guys" She nodded at all of them as she was told their names.

"Erm…Becca"

"Yes?" she'd noticed the forensics magazine on the table and had picked it up to read it.

"WHERE'S THE EVIDENCE?" she jumped a foot off the chair and sent the magazine flying out of her hand.

"Oh, I left it in the airport", her face was serious, "I got annoyed so I left", Taylor looked as if she would rip her head off, "Jesus, give me some credit, I'm not a total idiot, it's in the layout room with the cool table, random dude told me I could put it in there after I told him who I was, Erm… tall bald head guy, looked really pathetic if you ask me".

"Well that tall, bald guy is actually the assistant lab director so please don't say anything bad, if you want me to keep my job" Sara sighed, "He already hates me, don't make it worse".

"Uh huh", Becca looked over at Sara; "You're the physicist from Harvard aren't you?" Sara nodded, "Thought so", and she went back to reading her magazine.

* * *

About 5 minutes later Grissom looked at the clock and sighed, "We don't have time to do anything else tonight, everyone go home, get some rest we'll start tomorrow ok". Everyone got up and headed out to the locker room.

"Finally, time to go home" Warrick exclaimed as Nick and Greg started to fight about batman and superman again.

"Hey, where are you guys staying tonight?" Catherine asked the two visitors, "a hotel or what?"

"Erm, no, I was just going to follow Sara to her place and hope she lets me in", Tay answered grinning as Sara's head snapped in her direction.

"Excuse me, when will I get a say in this?"

Becca was too busy listening to the boy's conversation to hear what the women were talking about.

"Superman would win!" everyone in the locker room looked at her, "besides Batman had no real powers, even if he is hot." She received even weirder looks, "I mean they always have the superman character a tom cruise look alike with dorky classes and a twirl in their fringe, Batman has the whole sexy suit and gadgets".

'_I really need to get her a hobby'_, Taylor thought to herself, practically dragging Becca into the hall before she could rant about how hot Batman was followed by an amused Sara.

"But you agree right Tay?" Becca whined all the way to the hire car, only changing her sentence to add an extra 'I love batman' reference.

"Becca please, for your health, shut up!" Sara laughed at the two women fighting in front of her over something so silly.

"Do you want to go get sleep or not?"

"Yes", the both said at the same time, "or a coffee" Taylor said.

"Or tea" Becca pointed out, "We are British after all" she put on a mock posh accent and got in the car grinning.

"She always like this?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, but you should see her on a good day after a cup of coffee and a can or two of Pepsi", she laughed, "it's much worse".

Both women laughed as they got into their cars, and headed to Sara's apartment for a well deserved rest and a chance to catch up.

Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

grrr i hate homework! especially all of the history coursework i've had...well it's better than an exam. anyway, here's chapter 3, enjoy.

The next day the 3 women walked into the lab, still talking about something that had happened years ago, the words 'alcohol related' and 'not my fault' could be heard repeatedly.

"Oh come on, if you hadn't had given me those shots I wouldn't have thrown up on the professor!" Sara complained.

"Well you should have believed me when I said I could drink and hold down more than you! Taylor sounded proud and laughed at the memory of Sara being shouted at by Prof. Blaire.

"What!" Becca turned and looked at Sara, "you challenged Tay to a drinking contest?" she nodded, "and I MISSED it" she groaned and continued down the hall.

"Hurry up ladies, we can't look at your evidence until you get here" Nick shouted down the hall, getting the attention of the women as well as the techs in their labs, giving Becca a grin as she entered the room.

Not surprisingly, Greg ran to the door as Taylor walked in giving her a hug…which confused everyone, including Taylor.

"Erm…Greg?"

"Yes?" He still hadn't let go.

"What are you doing?" She looked down at him as he let go, laughing nervously as he walked away.

"Anyway", Grissom said, shifting everyone into work mode, "We have the Harlan's, wife killed in England and the Husband here on a business trip".

"Wife was Tracy Harlan, 35, teacher, knife wound in her right side and the fatal one in her back about half way up, which penetrated a lung", Becca picked up the file and began reading the information in front of her to the rest of the group, "A son, Peter, yet to be found".

Catherine picked up the other file on the table, "Husband, Kevin Harlan, 39, businessman, a knife wound also in the side but a gunshot wound in the back. Different COD", she looked up, "how do we know the deaths are related, not just random coincidence?"

"Well when your sheriff rang our D.C.S (**Detective Chief Superintendent**) to say that you guys had a Harlan in your morgue, we compared the knife wounds of both victims, they both had the same mark", Taylor pulled out 2 pictures and put them side by side, "the one on the left is from the wife, the other is the husbands".

"They're both chipped in exactly the same place" Becca carried on from her friend, "the tip is missing and about 2/3 of the way down is chipped too", she pointed out the areas, "meaning same knife was used in both".

"Ok, well, the business meeting he was on finishes in 2 days, we have until then to question his colleagues, so Warrick, Greg and Nick, the crime scene hasn't been released yet so go back and check everything, Cath and Becca, go over both files, compare and see if anything links, Sara, Taylor and myself will talk to the others, see if they know anything ok?" They all nodded and headed to the job they were asked to do.

* * *

"He was an okay guy, kept to him self mostly", Jake Wilson, one of Mr Harlan's colleagues, told them, "Liked his work, never missed a day, well, if you don't count the sick days and holidays, oh and the birth of his son".

"Were you and he friends?" Grissom asked him, Brass taking notes next to him.

"Not really, had a few beers with they guy, but that's it".

"Where are you from?" Taylor asked him.

"Originally?" she nodded, "Manchester, around the North West area, moved to London couple of years ago".

Another hour or so of questions, the guys met up near the Denali.

"Well, what do you think?" Brass asked the 2 CSI's and the other Detective.

"Honestly, any of those guys could be lying" Sara sighed.

"Or telling the truth" Grissom cut in, "We don't have a lead at the moment, so we can't make any decisions yet".

"So now what?" Taylor asked, yawning, _'this is why I don't like flying; it screws my sleeping pattern up!'_

"We go back to the lab, see what everyone else found" Grissom replied. He handed the keys to Sara and got in the passengers side as Taylor got in the back. Brass got in his Taurus and headed to the LVPD station.

* * *

"You're different to how you acted yesterday you know" Catherine looked up as she spoke; Becca put the file down and smiled.

"Like I said yesterday, I'm not a total idiot. I concentrate and get serious when I work but outside of work, I like being myself, I don't care what others think", Cath nodded in agreement, "besides, who would want to act all serious outside of work?"

"Well, Grissom for one, he never takes a day off, and I'm pretty sure his mood doesn't relax at the end of shift", she though for a moment, "Sara's like that too, only after shift, she can be fun, she's like a milder version of Greg without the blonde hair" both women grinned and went back to work, just as Warrick and Greg walked in.

"I swear we checked the scene like 5 times, there's still nothing there." Greg whined and sat heavily on the nearest chair, getting himself a raised eyebrow from Becca.

"We haven't found much either guys, I think we either have a strange coincidence, or the killer's good. Better than we expected." Cath said, putting her file down and rubbing her eyes, "and working in this light has got to be bad for your vision, my eyes are killing me!"

"And I really need a coffee" Becca said as she stretched her back, "Come on Greg, race you to the break room?"

"You're on", they both ran from the room and headed for the break room where Nick was making coffee.

"Behave children" Catherine shouted and Warrick just laughed.

Because of traffic it took longer than expected to get back to the lab, and seeing as there was nothing on the radio, Grissom put on a classical station that made Taylor want to either fall asleep or rip all her hair out and kill the composer of the piece. When they arrived, she could swear she could hum Beethoven's 5th symphony off by heart.

They headed for the break room to be greeted by the rest of the shift drinking coffee and talking.

"Completely off her head, and I mean…oh hi Taylor" Becca stopped mid sentence as they walked in, everyone trying so hard not to laugh at a story Becca was telling.

She received an odd look off Taylor and slid further down her chair, ignoring the stifled laughs of the other CSI's.

"I don't want to know", she grabbed a coffee from the machine and sat down next to Nick and waited for either Sara or Grissom to tell the others they found nothing new.

'_If we don't get a lead soon, who knows if we'll ever catch this guy',_ her trail of thought was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Hey, Erm…I'm looking for the team on the Harlan case?" He asked, grinning as he saw Becca and Taylor.

"Mike?!" Becca rushed over to guy in the door way, the others (except for Taylor) with blank looks on their faces as she almost killed him with a hug.

well i'm off for the week so i may update before the weekend of next week.  
PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ etc, review, thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

well i think it's time to update again as my holidays are slightly boring.

disclaimer: i dont own csi, i do own mike though.

"What are you doing here?" Becca finally let go of the poor guy, leaving him breathless after she'd just crushed his rib cage.

"I got some new info for your case girls", he glanced over to Taylor, "We found the son, a bit shaken up when we told him about his mother and father, but we did talk to him". He stopped when he realised they weren't alone in the room.

"I think I need to introduce myself, don't I?"

"That would be a good idea", Taylor smiled, taking a sip of coffee.

The mystery guy grinned back, his arm still around Becca's shoulders, his long-ish black hair slightly covering one eye as he looked around the room.

"I'm Detective Sergeant Michael Leonard call me Mike, CID, and just do you know I do have to work with these two everyday, please feel sorry for me" he laughed as Becca hit him over the arm and Taylor stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well I'm Dr Grissom, and you were saying something about the case?"

"We found the son, Peter. He was devastated when he found out about parents", he untangled his arm from Becca's hair and headed over to the seat which was unoccupied.

"So why did you come, here, to Vegas?" Becca asked, trying to flatten her hair back down, but not succeeding, "why didn't you just send a memo or fax or something?"

"One thing I've learned with working at the CID, if they offer you a paid work vacation, don't say no", he stole Taylor's coffee, got himself a dirty look from her, and took a huge gulp, "besides, I've never been to Vegas".

"Anyway, what did the son say?" Nick cut in.

"Oh, we asked him who would do this, he said he didn't know. He did mention that one of his fathers colleagues was jealous or something along those lines".

"Why?" Catherine asked, leaning slightly in her chair.

"I think he said because of a promotion or award, hang on I wrote it down", he reached into his back pocket, very hard if you're sitting down, and turned about 4 or 5 pages in, "Here we go, a Liam Grey, missed out on a promotion about a month ago to Mr Harlan, Peter said they kept getting messages saying 'how unfair it was' and 'he doesn't deserve the job' etc, you know things like that".

He passed the notepad to Taylor, giving Becca another grin.

"After a while they didn't get any, that was", she turned the page and began reading aloud again from his notes, "Oh, 4 days before he had to come on the business trip. Coincidence?"

"I think you need to have another talk with him, don't you" Grissom pointed to Sara and then Taylor.

'_I could have told you that' _Taylor thought, throwing the book back to Mike, and drained the rest of her coffee before he could, "well then, let's get going shall we".

* * *

"He didn't deserve it", Liam shouted, pacing his hotel room where Taylor and Sara were asking him questions, "I've worked there longer than him and he still got the promotion!"

"So, just because you worked there longer, you think he doesn't deserve it?" Sara said, something that sounded like a challenge laced her voice as she spoke.

"No, not just that", _'wow that was fairly easy' _Taylor thought as he kept speaking, his temper rising, "I worked harder, I missed a lot of holidays and important days to get that job but that idiot of a boss still gave it to him!"

"Liam, calm down, you heard what your doctor said" a woman, around 5ft 5 walked in carrying 2 cups of coffee and offering one to him, "honey, why don't you go get your tablets ok, I'll handle this".

Liam left, grumbling slightly under his breath as the strange woman turned to them.

"Sorry, he has high blood pressure, he shouldn't be getting worked up", she walked over to the chair he'd just left, "I'm Claire, his wife", she sighed and looked in the direction he just went, pulling the sleeves of her jumper further down to her wrists, "he should have gotten the promotion, but not because he worked hard".

"Did you know Mr Harlan?" Taylor asked as Sara got up and looked around discreetly for any clue.

"Kevin? Yeah I knew him, I heard about Tracy too. I feel sorry for Peter, if you see him ask is there anything I can do for him", she took a sip of her coffee and set it down on the table.

"Mrs Grey?" Sara had picked up a picture of the couple with a child, "do you have a daughter?"

"Yeah, April, 16 next month", she smiled, "her and Peter are the same age, went to the same schools too, that's where I know the Harlan's from".

"Would your husband ever…hurt Mr Harlan because he didn't get the promotion?"

"What?" Claire's head snapped in Taylor's direction, "If you think Liam had anything to do with this you're mistaken. I think it's time for you to leave Detective Reye, Miss Sidle".

They got up and headed to the door as Sara spotted something interesting.

"Did you see it?" she asked Taylor as they got nearer to the Tahoe.

"See what?"

"The knife, next to the sink", she turned, blocking Taylor's way to the car, "it was wrapped up in the towel", a blank look appeared on Taylors face, Sara sighed, " the end was sticking out, and the handle was too...the point is the tip was missing", the Brit met Sara's gaze with her own and raised an eyebrow at the other brunette.

"You're serious?"

Sara nodded, "We need to call Griss and Brass".

* * *

"So Mike", Greg jumped on the sofa next to him, "What's it like to work with Taylor and Becca all the time?"

"Tay's great, she works hard and after work, can hold her alcohol better than anyone I know, and Becca, well, she's Becca. There's not much to say", he smirked and his eyes sparkled as he said her name.

"Thanks, you really know how to make a girl feel special", she walked up to him and ruffled his hair, "tonight, you're getting a hotel room on your own while I stay with Tay and Sar".

Everyone looked at the 2 British detectives, the same thought running through their minds.

"Are you dating or something?" Nick asked, his smile drooped a bit when he said this.

"Date? Him?" Becca looked between the 2 guys and burst out laughing.

"Yeah don't be ridiculous", he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the other side of him on the three seat sofa, putting his arm around her shoulders, "We're engaged", Becca pulled out her necklace, revealing a small diamond engagement ring.

Jaws dropped around the room, the shrill ringing of Grissom's phone was the only thing heard.

well what do ya think? tell me by reviewing, i'm not psyhcic you know.


	5. Chapter 5

well i think it may be time to update again. school on monday (fun...not) and part of my english lit..or is it lang...hmm..anyway, it's an important exam for my gcse's (noooooo). revising sucks..how do you revise poems!!! oh well...here ya go.

After about 20 minutes he realised his phone was ringing.

"Grissom", after finding out that huge bit of news, he was surprised he could still speak.

"_Hey, it's Sara__",_ she sounded excited, _"__We visited Mr Grey and I__…"_ someone coughed in the background, _"__Sorry, we found something important, there was a knife in the kitchen, it was wrapped up but we could see it's tip was missing and it was slightly chipped__"_.

"Why didn't you get it then?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"_We can't without a warrant or a link to the crime scene. So far we haven't placed him at the scene__"._

"We'll do some more tests on the evidence then, get back to the lab we'll talk then ok", he hung up and turned back to the team.

"It's the end of shift guys, go home, we'll work on this tomorrow ok", with that he left the team, heading back to his office contemplating the fact that even though Becca and Mike worked together, they were really engaged.

"Come on", Becca got up dragging Mike with her, "We're going to find a hotel, tell Tay and Sar what I'm doing ok", and she headed for the door, a death grip on his wrist, waving with her free hand at the guys.

"I'll see you later", Mike shouted from halfway down the hallway before being dragged round the corner.

The drive from Liam and Claire's hotel was fairly short so the women ended up back at the lab 10 minutes after calling Grissom. They headed for the break room, passing Becca and a scared looking Mike as they walked down the hall.

"Well that was odd", Taylor smirked as Sara stood looking the direction the others went in.

"You have no idea", Sara looked at Taylor and smiled too, then continued there journey to the coffee machine.

"How can they be engaged?" Catherine wondered aloud as they walked in, "I mean they work together right, it's not allowed. Right?"

"Who's engaged?" Sara asked heading to the machine for the much needed caffeine boost.

"Becca and Mike" Taylor said, everyone's eyes shifted to her, "I think for about 5 months now, the dates not set yet, but she's already got a dress in mind".

"Yeah but how?" Nick asked, still a bit unhappy about the whole thing.

"The Chief Superintendent owed Mike a favour because he was involved in a hit and run while at a scene, it's a long story".

"Oh" was his only reply. He headed out the break room to get his jacket before heading home, popping his head back in to say goodnight to the others.

"So, where were they going then?" Sara asked, taking a gulp of her coffee and sitting on the chair next to her.

"To find a hotel, she says thanks for letting her stay last night and she'll see you tomorrow", Catherine answered, pouring the rest of the coffee down the sink, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a daughter that has to go to school in…" she looked at her watch and sighed, "4 hours, so I'll see you guys later".

"Bye Cath", she got up and left the room followed by Warrick who had to 'get home and get some rest'.

"I'd better go too", Greg jumped up off his chair, and "Any of you ladies want to join me for a drink tonight" he winked at Taylor who smirked back.

"No, I think I'll pass on that" she said, Sara nodding in agreement.

"Oh well, your loss" and he left shaking his head in mock hurt.

"So now what?" Taylor sighed as boredom kicked in, "Everyone's left and there's nothing to do".

Sara got up and grabbed her arm, "Come on, we still need to tell Grissom what we found".  
"You mean nothing right?" Sara gave her a sideways glare as she dragged her down the hall and knocked on his office door.

* * *

"Come in", both women walked into the dimly lit office, Taylor a little freaked out but impressed with the odd collection of things lining the shelves.

"So as I told you on the phone, we only saw the knife and because we have no link to the scene for either of the Greys we can't collect it" Sara seemed unfazed by the odd objects on the shelves, _'Well she has worked her for what, 5and a half years' _Taylor thought as she looked at the pig-in-a-jar.

"Either of them?" Grissom looked up from the computer screen in front of him.

"Liam and Claire Grey", Sara sat down as she spoke, slightly confused.

"Are they in the same hotel room?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't they be?" Taylor sat in the chair next to Sara, "they are married".

He picked up the file on his desk, turning the pages until he was about half way into it, "It says here there's only one person in that room, not two", he looked over the file at the two women, "She shouldn't be there".

"What's wrong with that?" Taylor asked, "Maybe she went to the hotel on a different day".

"Before the conference they were asked how many would be staying in the room and would anyone be coming to stay later, and something tells me he wouldn't have forgotten if his wife was coming late." Sara told the Brit, reaching over to get the file from Grissom.

"Hey guys?" All heads turned to the door as Wendy walked in, results in one hand, "As you said, I re-processed all the blood evidence from the scene here, and I found something…odd".

"Like what?"

"Well, the blood in the main pool all belonged to him no suprise there, but one of the smaller drops contained 3 blood samples".

"Well, one's obviously his and the other may be his wife's as the same knife was used in both murders", Wendy nodded as Sara spoke, "So the third is the killers, right?"

"Yeah probably, it's not in the database and I compared it against all the people at the conference but I knew that wouldn't have come up with a match".

"Why not?" Grissom wondered, leaning slightly forward putting his elbows on the desk.

"All the people at the conference are male", she handed the results to Sara, "The blood found. It's female".

dun dun dun lol....review i command thee...please...


	6. Chapter 6

well, thanks to everyone who reviewed 'do you read manga'!! you rock!! but a bit of info about it, i am writing a sequal to it, BUT it wont be a Nick/Greg relationship fic. sorry but i can't write relationship romancy stuff. and i'm going away this weekend so it wont be up then but probably sometime next week (fingers crossed).

"Female?" Taylor grabbed the paper from Sara's hand and stared at it.

"I'll do some more tests on it, See if I can get anything else from it", Wendy headed for the door, "Bring me a sample and I'll compare it".

They all looked at each other all thinking the same thing,_ 'We need a sample of the wife's DNA'._

"Claire, we need a sample of your DNA", Grissom told her as they visited for the second time that night, "CSI Sidle will take a swab of your left cheek".

"But why?" She took a few small steps backward, "I haven't done anything".

"Please", she looked over at Taylor, "Let us take what we need and we'll leave, ok?"

Claire nodded meekly and let Sara take the swab, "you're lucky Liam isn't here or he'd have a lawyer on the phone in a second".

"American or English?" Grissom asked, "Because English lawyers have no power here".

Taylor looked around the small hotel room again, but noticed something was off, things had been moved since earlier on and there was a pink jacket that was a bit too small for Claire Grey.

"Mrs Grey, has there been anyone else here?"

"Err, no I don't think….wait, my daughter April visited. She's in town with my sister and her cousin, but that's it".

"Well we have all we need, thank you".

They took the sample of DNA to Wendy and then went home; the ride from the lab to Sara's was quiet.

"So who do you think did it?" Taylor asked, staring out the window in to the light shining through.

"Well, it could be Claire, but we can't really determine anything until we get the results".

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Movie?" Sara saw Taylor smile from the corner of her eye.

"We need popcorn".

* * *

Everyone sat in the break room at the start of the shift, discussing the new possible suspect.

"It's odd, every time we've seen her, she's always wearing a jumper" Sara pointed out, "may be she had a cut on her wrist she doesn't want us to see".

"Or she likes jumpers" Nick said, Sara rolled her eyes.

"Let's just see what the results say before we make any assumptions okay", Catherine said, pouring a cup of coffee and headed over to the table. It had been 8 hours since they had brought in the sample and nothing had come up yet, the boredom had gotten in to the youngest CSI's mind as he'd been spinning on his chair for the past hour.

"Greg! Please stop that it's annoying!" Taylor's British accent again became her northerners' one.

"Seriously where are you from", he slowed to a stop, "One day it's kinda posh and the next it's a bit thicker and different".

"I'm from up north, Newcastle" Taylor said proudly, "but I moved down south for university and stayed there, no interesting jobs in Newcastle".

"Where's Becca from?"

"Round about the same area but she's from Sunderland. We went to the same university so I've known her for years."

"So I got the results of the DNA test" Wendy bustled in, which Taylor thanked the heavens for as she really didn't want to answer more questions, with the results in one hand, "guys, good news and bad news".

"Bad news" Grissom said, looking over his glasses at the lab tech,

"It's not a match to Mrs Grey". Choruses of groans echoed through the room as she handed the sheet to Warrick.

"Well what's the good news? Greg asked grabbing the paper off Warrick to see if it was true.  
"The blood at the scene matches some of the markers in her blood", Wendy smiled as Taylor caught on to her findings.

"A relative?" she looked over at Sara, "Doesn't she have a daughter"._ 'Finally we may have a lead!'_

"Did you run it against Mr Grey?" Sara asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah", she handed the second sheet in her hand to Sara, "same thing, different markers".

"So, does this make the daughter a suspect?" Nick asked to no-one in particular.

"Something tells me this is going to be a long shift", Catherine sighed, phone in hand ready to text Lindsey she'll be home late…again.

* * *

About an hour later Claire and Liam were sitting in the waiting room at P.D. along with the nightshift CSI's and the 3 British detectives.

"My sister's bringing April in now. Why do you want to talk to her?" Claire was getting impatient.

"We just want to ask her some questions that's all", Catherine told them with a soft voice, being a mother of a teenager herself she was the best one to handle the parents.

"There she is now", they all looked in the direction Liam was pointing to where 2 girls and an adult were walking down._ 'She's definitely the girl in the picture' _Taylor thought, pushing herself off the wall.

"April?" Sara called out. The girl in the jeans and pink top looked up and spotted her parents. Without warning she turned and ran back the way she came, running into people as she went with her parents and aunt shouting for her to come back. Brass ordered 2 cops to follow her, catching her as she reached the entrance.

"Get off me!" she struggled against the cops holding her arms, "I didn't do anything!"

"So why run?" Brass lead her into interrogation room 1, followed by Taylor and Sara as the others went into the room next door to see the scene unfold.

well? what do you think?? review please! now i have to do my homework (nooooooooooooo) so i need cheering up.


	7. Chapter 7

sorry i havent updated in a while, i've been busy. well, it may get confusing so some of this is the interrigation, the rest is whats happening in the room behind the one way mirror. enjoy!

"Why did you run April?" Brass didn't pull any punches. After entering the room and sitting down. They got straight to the questioning, Aprils blue eyes never leaving the table in front of her.

"I thought you were after me because some cops told me and Kelly, my cousin, to stop messing 'round outside the hotel" she lifted her head slightly, her blond hair slightly covered one eye, "I though someone made a complaint against us, I guess I overreacted." She placed her hands on the table, "I'm sorry, can I go now?"

"Not yet" Sara sat on the chair opposite her, file sitting on the table next to her hands, "We still want to ask you some questions".

* * *

"Kelly?" Mary, Clair's sister, turned to her daughter as they continued to talk to April, "messing around in front of the hotel?"

"Mom we weren't messing around, we were waiting for you to come out and we started to kick a cola can that was on the floor, then some cops asked us to stop, so we stopped", she shrugged her shoulders, "no big deal".

* * *

"Can you take your jacket off, or roll the sleeves up?" Sara told her, taking a slip of paper out of the folder.

"What? No, why?" April crossed her arms and shook her head, "Besides you can't make me do that".

"We have a warrant, you have no choice" Taylor pointed out.

"A warrant, isn't that overkill to get me to take off my jacket?" April smirked.

"We need to check your arms, now take it off or we can get this nice cop to help you" Brass indicated to Officer Jan Davis who stood at the door.

April rolled her eyes and unzipped her pink jacket, placing it on the table and held out her arms, "See, nothing, now can I go?"

"Roll up your trouser legs"

"Now you're being ridiculous!"

* * *

"Can she make her do that?" Liam was fuming.

"With the warrant, yes" Catherine answered, not taking her eyes off the interrogation.

* * *

She rolled up her jeans until she reached her left knee, then she stopped and winced.

"Something wrong?" that didn't go unnoticed by either of the women in the room.

"I just cut my knee", she rolled the leg down and crossed her legs under the table.

"How?" Brass took a few steps towards the table and looked at the sixteen year old sitting on the chair.

"I dunno".

"We found your blood at the scene you know" Sara pointed out, sliding the sheet over to April, who glanced at it briefly.

"How'd it get there?" Taylor asked.

"I dunno", she shrugged again, her voice faltered slightly, again noticed by the people in the room.

A knock on the door caused them all to look in that direction as Greg stuck his head round the door, "you might wanna see this".

Taylor followed Greg out the room, leaving Sara and April with Brass.

* * *

"What?" Taylor was slightly annoyed, "We were in the middle of something!"

"We looked around her…well her aunts' apartment and we found this", he held out a pink backpack, slightly unzipped.

"Yeah, and?" Taylor didn't see the point of the blonde haired CSI's interruption.

"Contents include, 1 hair brush, a 'hello kitty' diary, 3 bars of chocolate and one wrapped up, chipped knife with traces of blood on it", his grin took up half his face as he help up the sealed evidence bag and results from one of the tests.

She literally tore the paper from his hands and a smile slowly spread on her face as she read the results, "Greg, if I wasn't in the middle of an interrogation, I'd kiss you right now", she spun and headed back into the room, leaving a stunned Greg behind her.

"We looked in your aunts' apartment and found your backpack".

"You can't do that" April sat up suddenly, "That's my private stuff!"

"We got permission off your parents, plus we had a warrant". Brass said.

"We did some tests on it and found something interesting", Taylor placed the results on the table, "3 different samples of blood found, one belonging to Mr Harlan, one to Mrs Harlan, and yours". April began to clench her fist, her knuckles becoming white.

"Now how'd that get there?" Brass wondered in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

"You can't ask her questions like that" again Liam was fuming, but Claire held him back.

"It's their job, they have to whether we like it or not".

* * *

"Why'd you do it?" Sara questioned her, her voice calm as she spoke.

The pressure was getting too much for April; her eyes darted around the room as she tried to think of something to say. "The idiot deserved it" April finally answered bitterly, anger clear on her face.

"What happened?"

April looked up, brushing her hair away from her face, chuckling slightly.

"My mom and dad left for Vegas, they pretended they didn't care about the promotion, but I could tell they did. I went round to Peter's house, grabbing the knife I knew mom wouldn't notice if it went missing". She forced a light laugh, "But he had to head out early too. Peter was at his Gran's, he always stays there on a Friday, so I thought his parents would be home but no", her voice laced with sarcasm, "Kevin had to leave for Vegas early. Tracy woke up and saw me with the knife, threatened to call the police, so I had to keep her quiet".

"You killed her, because she was going to turn you in?" Taylor was not surprised,_ 'wow never heard that before, like hell'._

"Yeah", her anger was getting the better of her and she kept talking, "Thought I'd have to wait 'till he got back, then my aunt brought me to Vegas and I got another chance".

"Wait, how did you even get a knife in the country?" Sara was really surprised.

April laughed, "It's not that hard, I hid it in something made of the same metal, x-ray won't pick it up" **(A/N: don't know if this is true or not, I made it up).**

"We were out one day and I saw him walking along the road and I took my chance. I made up some stupid excuse, and followed him. We got to a side ally and he asked me what I was doing in Vegas, so I got the knife from my bag and lunged at him, caught his arm but he pushed me down", she turned to Brass, "That's how I cut my knee".

* * *

"That can't be true" Claire was crying, tears staining her cheek as she looked at her daughter confessing to killing 2 people. Catherine put a hand on her shoulder in sympathy, silently thinking that no mother should ever go through this.

* * *

"I realised I was bleeding ad lunged at him again, my blood must have gotten on my hand then the handle", she snorted a laugh, "Knew I should have bleached the thing".

"We saw this at you parents hotel room", Sara stated, getting the girls attention, "on the counter next to the sink".

"I wiped it down, knowing that my mom would put it in the drawer and I got it back when I visited the next day, I think that was about 3 hours before you guys got her DNA" she slid further down her chair, "if you hadn't done that I would have been able to bury the thing and not gotten caught".

"So why'd you do it?" Brass looked in the one way mirror, a sympathetic look on his face.

"My dad needed that job, he worked hard for it", tears formed in her eyes, "he missed a lot of important days in my life. My 16th birthday, he was at the office; GCSE result day; meeting with the boss, I could go on!" she was shouting now.

"You did it for him or for you?" Taylor asked, slightly confused.

"He was tearing our family up with all of his working", she sniffled. "He deserved at least one break in his life".

Behind the glass the Grey's were crying as April was being arrested by the L.V.P.D and Scotland Yard for the murders of Kevin and Tracy Harlan.

tell me what you think!!


	8. Chapter 8

well, this is it....well it's been fun, but don't cry, this isn't the end of Taylor, Becca and Mike. I am trying (emphasis on trying) to write a prequal about tay nd sara meeting, so keep an eye out, but also a sequel but i dont kno what that'll be about, soo enjoy the final chapter of 'England meets Vegas' (dun dun dun)

****2 days later.****

"Well that was an eventful week" Mike had his arm around Becca's shoulders, beer in one hand.

"Yeah. I feel sorry for the parents" Catherine sighed, stirring her drink with a straw.

"And Peter" Nick added.

They all nodded in agreement and murmurs rang through the crowd.

"What time's your flight?" Greg asked, putting his arm around Taylor's shoulders.

"In about 8 hours", she chuckled and shrugged his arm off, "still not gonna happen Greg".

Everyone laughed as Greg pouted, Sara patted his back, shook her head and smiled, "I hate to say I told you so". He stuck his tongue out at her, "Yeah, real mature Greg".

"So, what are you going to do before heading back to England?" Warrick chuckled, draining the rest of is drink.

"How about a casino?" Catherine suggested.

"No. Taylor wouldn't leave" Mike smiled and got himself 2 slaps on the head, one from Becca, the other from Taylor.

"I hate you, you know that" She pouted, but couldn't keep the small smile off her face.

"Well, what about something you'll always remember?" Greg looked as if a light bulb had gone off in his head.

"Like what?" Becca snuggled into Mike more, sending Taylor and Sara into stifled fits of giggles.

"You guys are getting married right?" No-one had caught on his idea yet.

"Yeah…and?" Mike's face was priceless as he realised what Greg was saying.

"YOU'RE IN VEGAS!" Greg jumped up, knocking Nicks drink out of his hand.

"I know that" Becca had sat up quickly as Greg shouted at her, "I have been here for the past 6 days".

"What I mean is", he sat back down with a thump, "get married in style".

"A Vegas wedding?" Becca and Mike looked at each other and Taylor put her arms around both of them.

"Why not, it could be fun", Becca smiled at Mikes stunned reaction, "It'd be a surprise for everyone at work, plus I don't think we have anyone else to invite to the wedding, my brother lives in Spain, and your sister lives in Belgium, plus she hates me".

"Why does she hate you?" Nick asked.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"I think it has to do with the fact that when I took you to meet the family", Mike paused to think for a second, "You got slightly drunk, don't look at me like that" Becca scowled at him, "My parents love you as you acted like yourself, my sister hates you because you threw up on her dress".

"Oh yeah…" the corners of her mouth turned up a bit, "good times, good times".

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife", the dressed up priest turned to Mike, "you may now kiss the bride", he looked towards the small gathering, receiving a thumbs up from Taylor then he turned to Becca and smiled. Everyone's 'awws' rang through the crowd.

"That was a nice wedding", Sara said as the left the 'chapel'.

"Yeah, and it doesn't surprise me at all with Becca's choice" they turned to look at the outside of the 'Heroes of love chapel'. Pictures of all the Marvel and DC heroes lined the wall, only to be completed by a replica 'Bat-mobile'. "She always had something for a guy in a super suit" Taylor chuckled as they both walked out.

"My dreams have now come true!" Becca let go of Mikes hand and ran over to hug Taylor, "I've been to Vegas, I have more than one friend" she shot a look at Taylor who shouted 'hey' in her ear and pouted, "and I've been married by Batman" she had a huge grin on her face breaking everyone into a fit of laughter.

"What a story to tell the kids right" Grissom said, shaking Mikes hand as he visibly paled.

"Yeah", he squeaked, "Kids", his voice gave out as Becca wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered in his ear, "not yet".

"So!" Greg shouted, "We have…" he looked at his watch, "5 hours until the happy couple and Taylor go home, and we still need to celebrate!" He bounded over to Nick with a huge grin on his face, "And Batman would definitely beat Superman".

They both took off down the street, again arguing about Batman and Superman. Becca rolled her eyes and took off after them, "HEY! Superman would win but Batman's hot!!"

"Something tells me this is going to be one hell of a marriage" Mike followed his wife down the road leaving the rest behind him laughing.

"And I have to work with them" Taylor turned to the guys, "come on we'd better follow them before Nick kills Greg and Becca kills them both", so they followed their crazy friends to spend their last few hours in Vegas.

END

**Taylor**: 'What? this is the end of us??'  
**Becca:** 'Better not be'  
**Mike:** 'I liked having a story about us'  
**ME:** 'tell you what, if people review....i might write another story deal?'

the moral of the story is...REVIEW!! bye!!


End file.
